


Blossom

by consultingasshat



Series: Giveaway Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Vulnerable Sherlock, also very soft, and involves bees, like rot-your-teeth sorta sappy, lots of fluff, this fic is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/consultingasshat
Summary: John's life has always been irrevocably changed by big events, such as gunshot wounds or a lying assassin of a wife. However, all it takes this time around is a soft summer day and a bumblebee.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> this is a giveaway fic for my friend [rebekah](http://quietlyprim.tumblr.com), who asked for something involving bees! beta'd again by the wonderful olivia and marion, my angels

 

“We’re going for a picnic.” John called into the living room, laying out bread slices for sandwiches. He waited for a beat, knowing a response would come soon enough.

“A picnic?” Sherlock asked, turning around so fast he promptly fell off of the couch in a tangle of limbs.

“Mhm.” John hummed, ignoring the muttered curses coming from Sherlock as he struggled to unwrap his dressing gown from around himself. “Don’t act like you don’t know what a picnic is.”

Sherlock stood up abruptly with a huff, dressing gown now discarded on the floor. “Of course I know what a picnic is, John. Outdoors. Food. _People._ ” He said the last word with a grimace that dissipated as soon as John quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You haven’t eaten since yesterday morning, and it’s a very nice day outside. I’m sure we can find a secluded spot in the park and-”

“I don’t want to go.” Sherlock turned his mouth down in an almost-pout, coming to stand in the doorway to the kitchen. John glanced over at him, a small smile playing around his mouth.

“I’m bringing those chocolate biscuits that you pretend you don’t love.”

“Well... I can’t go on a picnic in pajamas. I’ll be right back.”

~

 

John tipped his face into the warmth of the sun, enjoying the soft breeze that brushed over his bare arms. He and Sherlock had found a nice, secluded spot to spread out under the shade of a large tree. Small flowers occasionally floated down around them, landing like snow on their blanket and the soft grass. John turned his face to Sherlock, who was frowning down at his sandwich, and suddenly there was a tight, indescribable feeling pulling at his chest. Not knowing why, he reached into the grass to pick up a flower and then gently tucked it into Sherlock’s curls. When Sherlock didn’t say anything, just looked at him with wide eyes, John continued to add more until Sherlock had a halo of white petals in his hair. Not knowing what to say, John leaned back and let a small smile make its way onto his face, hoping that some of the affection that lay tight in his belly would reach Sherlock.

Sherlock blinked slowly, as if still processing the flowers in his hair and the softly smiling John who sat before him. He shifted around on the blanket, and John leaned in instinctively to hear whatever words were coming. However, before he could say anything there was a small buzzing noise near them and then a big, fuzzy bumblebee landed right on Sherlock’s nose.

John froze, unsure of what to do, but Sherlock flapped his hand in a gesture that clearly meant _don’t bother him, he’s just curious._ John watched as the bee made it’s way up onto Sherlock’s forehead, flapping it’s wings a bit but not flying away just yet. Sherlock was looking up, slightly cross eyed, trying to see the bee as it made its journey across pale skin.

“He wants the flowers in my hair, that’s what he sensed,” Sherlock whispered, awe apparent in every word. “He just got a little lost.”

The bee was now happily exploring Sherlock’s hair, reaching out to each little flower it found. John realized he was holding his breath along with Sherlock, neither one of them wanting to break the spell that seemed to have settled around them. He watched the bee continue its journey through soft curls, occasionally looking down at Sherlock’s face, which he had never seen so _open_. There were always walls up with Sherlock, emotional boundaries John couldn’t even dream of crossing, but here under a flowering tree and away from the noise of London, John finally saw everything.

His heart felt like it was going to burst.

Sherlock turned to watch the bee as it flew away, clumsily darting through the air, and he let out a small sigh. John leaned closer, pushing his knees against Sherlock’s.

“He liked you.” John said, low and soft so he wouldn’t startle Sherlock, who blinked a few times and nodded slowly. He still seemed in awe, eyes strangely glassy and one hand tracing patterns across the blanket. The flowers remained in his hair, making him look otherworldly and more human all at once. John closed his eyes, trying to commit the warm sunlight and dark curls to his memory forever, never wanting this soft, strange day to end.

He blinked open his eyes, finding Sherlock staring right back at him, nose almost touching John’s. He still looked so open and trusting, cheeks pink, and John made up his mind.

They met clumsily in the middle, John’s hands going up to cup Sherlock’s face as he kissed that soft mouth over and over again, tiny pecks turning sloppier as Sherlock leaned into him. He could feel flowers dusting his shoulders as they fell out of Sherlock’s hair, and he took the opportunity to thread his hands into soft curls. Making a tiny noise of surprise, Sherlock fell backwards onto the blanket with John toppling onto him, chest heaving against Sherlock’s.

“So you, ah, liked that, did you?” John asked tentatively, smiling down at Sherlock’s flushed face. He could feel his own heartbeat all the way to his fingers, and pressed them to Sherlock’s wrist to find an almost matching tempo.

“No, John, my head isn’t sensitive at- Ah!” Sherlock deadpanned, breaking off when John snuck a kiss to the space right under his ear. He pulled his mouth down in a pout, looking up at John through his hair. “Not fair, I was talking.”

“Nothing’s fair with kissing, love, you just gotta take your opportunities as they come.” John kissed Sherlock’s top lip, capturing the small gasp that the endearment had caused. “God, I love you.”

The words had tumbled out of his mouth unbidden, and he tensed, ready to take them back at any moment. Sherlock, however, was looking at him as though he had given him the entire universe on a string.

“I-I love you too. I’m, oh…” Sherlock scrunched up his nose as tears started falling freely from the corners of his eyes. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

John leaned down for a firm kiss, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “It’s alright, love, it’s okay to cry, I’ve got you.” He looked down at Sherlock, suddenly feeling his own eyes start to get watery. “Oh, for God’s sake,” he said gently, not bothering to wipe away the tears. “Look at us, two full grown men, crying in the park. How silly of us.” He whispered the last bit into Sherlock’s mouth and then broke off into giggles, feeling unbearably happy when he felt Sherlock start to shake with laughter too.

There were bees buzzing near them and flower petals falling on their intertwined hands, and soft sunlight fell warm upon the two men who had finally, after all this time, found each other.


End file.
